


Scars can heal

by Haadiya_Usman_Fanfics



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila Rossi Bashing, PTSD, Panic Attacks, marinette is hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haadiya_Usman_Fanfics/pseuds/Haadiya_Usman_Fanfics
Summary: Marinette is left in a bad place after the class fall for Lila Rossi’s lies. She slowly brakes. Her parents fell for the trap and Marinette ended up in Gotham for a foreign exchange program. Can the Wayne family help get rid of the underserved scars?
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 145





	1. Meeting Marinette

Marinette was once loved, one appreciated, once important, once innocent, once social, once confident. That was hard to believe after looking at her new form. The was scared, unhappy, believed to be an actual terrorist, and had only a few friends. 

It all stared with Lila Rossi. She ruined Marinette’s life. It hurt, she was not going to deny that. Marinette was suffering. She had mental issues. Tiki took a toll on the last battle, all the Kwamis did. She was even more scared now. Tiki was her anchor, keeping her from losing herself. The Kwamis would no doubt be out for months at least. Now Chloe, Luka, Kagami, and Adrian knew her identity and she knew theirs.

One day her parents heard a lie that baffled them. They actually believed that the girl they raised was working with terrorists, drug dealers, bad people. They shipped her to Gotham. It was all they thought to do. They believed it was the right thing to do. They gave the shaking, crying, and as they thought pretending girl an envelope and kicked her out. They let her go.

Marinette was sad, broken, hurt. Let’s just say she was lucky she killed Hawkmoth. Yeah, she did. It was an accident but she did. She also got stabbed and broke some bones, but she hid that. When she arrived she thought she was doing a good job not panicking but than she hurt gunshots and saw Harley Quinn and poison Ivy. She panicked. She backed into a wall. She could not see, could not breath. She slid down and scratched at her arms and palms, drawing some blood. She faintly heard someone approach her as she collapsed.

The bat family had got to the airport and Salina convinced the girls to leave, she saw a small girl on the floor. She approached as the he girl fainted, probably because lack of oxygen. She brought the girl to the family. Bruce recognized her and gestured to bring the girl. They landed on a rooftop. “Why did you want to bring her?” The woman in leather asked. “That’s the one, the one we are looking after. You saw her file, it is littered with crime.” The oldest of the vigilantes spoke. “What? No. I saw the girl and the file. She was scared not like someone in that file. I think something is very wrong. You should now that.” She replied, the girl still unconscious in her arms. “You’ve known her for all of half an hour, how could you know anything about her?” He argued back. “I’m hurt by you lack of trust. You should just go to bed because I’m not joining you!”.

With that the family went home. Salina changed and brought the girl back to the new room. Her belongings were there thanks to Alfred. She put the girl down and sat on the bed. After seeing her panic she thought it best she woke up with company rather than alone. Bruce went to bed. The kids decided to look at the file that were mentioned. They only briefly saw the girl but she was tiny. She did not look like this, but looks could be deceiving. 


	2. Settling in and shocking the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wakes up in a strange place and meets new people.

Marinette woke up in a comfortable bed. Her eyes shot opened and she rushed out. She saw a woman, she looked surprised that Marinette moved to fast. She backed up towards a wall. “Hi Marinette, my name is Salina, I’m part of your host family. Can you breath with me? Just stay calm, focus on my breathing and match it,” The woman noticed her breathing pick up and did not want to see a second panic attack. Marinette felt like she could trust this woman.

After using the miraculous for so long she could see auras. She could tell what miraculous could be used. This woman was very fit for a cat miraculous, she was destructive, dangerous, trust worthy, a protector, and a partner. So Marinette decided to trust her.

Once she calmed sat down next to the woman again. “There we go, Marinette I’m her to protect you. I want to be your mane support. I promise we will take it slow. Does that seem ok?” Her voice was gentle and soft. Marinette nodded. She suddenly started tearing up. How long had it been since someone care? Since someone asked if she was ok? Since she didn’t feel threatened? Since she had support? Her parents had cut off everything. She bolted for the woman and hugged her tightly.

Being ladybug had also increased her strength, the woman didn’t mind. She was surprised and first but returned the hug. “Thank you,” The younger girl whispered. Salina was heartbroken, she did barely anything and this is how the girl reacted. She was going to help this girl. Marinette ended up falling asleep in the woman’s arms. For a brief moment she called a family meeting.

“What’s up Salina?” Jason asked. The whole mainly was there in a few minutes. “The girl,” Salina started, but was quickly interrupted. “Is she dangerous?” Bruce asked, he thought the child was worse than Damian, and that was something. “No, she is lovely. She is also broken. I asked is she was ok and she started tearing up, than hugged me like her life depended on it, after she thanked me and fell asleep. Before that she had a panic attack. I think those files are very wrong. You of all people should now to do your own research. Also, o though is mention this, that kid is severely under weight. I could feel every bone, but don’t underestimate her. When she hugged me she was clearly strong, stronger than everyone in this room. She did not mean to hurt me but she may have left a slight bruise. Still, Alfred I’d like you to bring lunch upstairs and bring a lot, we’ve already missed breakfast.” After that announcement Salina left and went back to the girl.

When she got back the girl was starting to shift around. So Salina sat and hugged her. Marinette ended up clinging to her. Marinette was always the type of person to drape herself onto others, but since Lila, not many people let her close. It felt good to be next to another person. There was a knock on the door and Marinette woke up. Salina tightened her grip on the girl. “Come in” she said, just loud enough that the person on the other side of the door could here. Marinette watched as an older man walked in and set food on the desk. “Good afternoon Miss Marinette. My name is Alfred Pennyworth, you may call me Alfred. I am the family butler and I am at your service. If there is anything I can just go find me. “Thank you Alfred,” she said shyly. The butler nodded and walked out. “I’m starving, let’s eat” Salina said, leading Marinette to the desk and pulling out a second chair. Salina was glad that the food was more than usual.

Marinette started eating but overthinking stopped her. If she ate too much, they would judge her and she would look bad. If she did not eat enough she would look ungrateful. The overthinking made her feel like she had to throw up. She ended up eating only a little. Selina was saddened and that. Marinette ended up telling her about her likes and dislikes. About her friends. Selina noticed that she did not talk about her family and only stuck to some friends. Marinette ended up sleeping again.

Selina assumed she just didn’t get enough sleep. The reality was to much Kwami use. After becoming the guardian and uses all of the miraculous Marinette had some weird traits. She would pass out and sleep if it was to cold, she was hibernating. She would nap all the time, like a cat. She was also able to purr if she felt confortable enough. Just a lot of things really. Selina did not now but her new kitten was taking a cat nap. She left the girl again. It was a weekend so everyone was at home all day.

She walked into to the main office room and found Damian scowling at his brothers, Dick annoying Damian, Bruce and Tim working, and Jason on his phone. Alfred was in the corner waiting for a job. Suddenly he checked his phone, “masters and miss there is some asking for a call. The younger agreste that you met at a gala last year. As well as a young Bourgeois, daughter it’s the motor of Paris and the so called style queen. ” Alfred informed. Bruce nodded and they set up a call on Bruce’s computer.

“Good afternoon, what is this about?” Bruce asked in a very professional tone. “We just found out that Mari is with you and wanted to talk. First of all treat that girl well, her file is full of bs. I advice you not take it seriously. Also don’t tell her about this call she will freak and overthink it. Also if we or anyone close to her find out she is hurt than you will be in big trouble. Her parents gave up on her, but many people did not. For example us, my mother who loves her designs, jagged her uncle of sorts, her aunt tusurgi who is one of the best fighters in the world, her friend kagami and equally skilled fighter. Her grandparents who are a mix or wealthy travelers and world famous chefs. And one person who is very secret but you know her. I’m pretty sure she thinks we don’t know about her. It’s her honorary aunt Talia, otherwise known as your mother Damian. I know for a fact that woman loved Marinette, or at least what Marinette once was. If you support her she will become the powerhouse of personality she once was. Just know that the girl in you house is one of the most powerful there is, and she won’t admit it.” With that the call ended. They gaped at the screen for a few minutes before Bruce broke the silence. “Call your mother Damian. Also Alfred reschedule that meeting with mister stone from next week to as soon as possible.”


End file.
